Radio Log SCS503
by Sericatus
Summary: Based on the Halo 2 Announcement trailer, during the First Battle of Earth. Written intranscript format, with Service Numbers instead of names. EDIT: should be be "10.20.52" at the start, not "8.20.52."


_//radio log – SCS-503 UNSC_ BUNKER HILL

_8.20.52.//_

**00447-24880AG**: _Sir, they just folded in, inside our perimeter!_

**09264-11927YJ**: _Son, I need you to calm down._

**00447-24880AG**: _Additional contacts coming in – moving to engage._

**09264-11927YJ**: [static] …_your picket back to Rally Point Alpha!_

**16924-00419NS**: _Admiral, you can't let them maintain orbit._

**09264-11927YJ**: _I'm trying, General, but we've lost the advantage within the lunar perimeter! _[static] _My frigates are combat-ineffective, and the fighters…they don't have enough punch to take out a Covenant Assault Carrier!_

**16924-00419NS**: _Your pilots let up, and down here, it's the goddamn Apocalypse! _

**09264-11927YJ**:_My options are severely limited, General. I can't spare any heavies to engage the Carrier._

**16924-00419NS**:_I'm asking you to retarget the orbitals!_

**09264-11927YJ**: _And let more of them slip the kill zone? That's insanity! There's nothing more I can do!_

**00447-24880AG**: _The core defense is too intense. Our grid is maxed. I don't think we can last another run._

**16924-00419NS**: _Admiral—_

**CTN 0452-9**: _Admiral, tell your men to hold their positions. Reinforcements are on the spoke._

** 09264-11927YJ**: _The entire fleet is engaged, Cortana. With respect, what the hell sort of reinforcement have you got?_

**CTN 0452-9**: _Sierra-117 prepped for extra-vehicular combat insertion, sir._

**02317-62481JL**: _It's passing below your position, ma'am. Proximity zero._

**CTN 0452-9**: _Admiral, permission to –_

** 09264-11927YJ**: _Granted…make sure he doesn't miss, Cortana._

**CTN 0452-9**: _Aye, sir. Decompression in 3, 2, 1…_

**09264-11927YJ**: _SCS-503_, _UNSC_ Bunker Hill, _to FFG-142_, _UNSC_ In Amber Clad.

** 01835-94228MK**: In Amber Clad _responding._

**09264-11927YJ**: _Commander, bring your ship around to course zero one two point nine six. Declination zero zero zero point four one._

**01835-94228MK**: _Copy on course zero one two point nine six, declination zero zero zero point four one._

**09264-11927YJ**: _Head to quadrant four, section two eight. Hold there and retrieve Sierra-117 from EVA mission and head planetside to point of hostile insertion. How copy?_

**01835-94228MK**: _Affirmative. Retrieve Sierra-117 at quadrant four, section two eight. _In Amber Clad _en route._

**09264-11927YJ**: _General, Sierra-117 and _In Amber Clad_ en route to the Carrier. ETA, five minutes._

**16924-00419NS**: [static]… a_cknowledged. Thank you, Admiral._

**09264-11927YJ**: _SCS-503, UNSC_ Bunker Hill, _to DD-1194, UNSC_ Lancelot.

**00327-08011CW**: _UNSC_ Lancelot, _acknowledged._

**09264-11927YJ**: _Chuck, I need you to come about to course one zero five point eight zero. Declination zero one zero point zero one._

**00327-08011CW**: _Roger, course one zero five point eight zero, declination zero one zero point one._

**09264-11927YJ**: _Message K-201, UNSC _Andastre_, and FFG-027, UNSC _Commonwealth_. There's a CCS-class Battlecruiser slipping through the hole left by the destruction of ODA-143, UNSCDF _Malta_. Eliminate it and engage two Covenant Frigates stationed four points off the target's stern. Acknowledge receipt of orders._

**00327-08011CW**: _Orders received. _Andastre _and _Commonwealth _acknowledge. _Lancelot _moving on target._

**09264-11927YJ**: _Helm, bring us to course zero one zero point one five. Declination nine zero --_

**02317-62481JL**: _Incoming! Three plasma torpedoes at ten o'clock, high!_

**09264-11927YJ**: _Evasive maneuvers. All hands, brace for _[static].

**09264-11927YJ**: _SCS-502, UNSC _Bunker Hill, _to all ships in Battlegroup Gamma. We are drifting _[static] …_dead in the water. Attempting to _[static]…_Admiral Haverford in command. Repeat, Haverford in _[static]…_attempting to stabilize…_[static].

_//error - corrupted data - possible cause:_

_[Cole Protocal/ system malfunction/ KIA]_

_recording ends.//_


End file.
